Fullmetal Alchemist X Naruto
by lagseeing1123
Summary: This story is a cross-over between The Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto. The timeline of which the Elric Brothers comes from follows the ending of FMA Brotherhood. They managed to open a portal to a different world and ended up in the outskirts of the Leaf Village with their Alchemy back. Full Summary inside.
1. The Other Side of the Gate

Fullmetal Alchemist X Naruto

This story is a cross-over between The Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto. The timeline of which the Elric Brothers comes from follows the ending of FMA Brotherhood where Edward went to the west and Alphonse went to the east to research more about Alkahestry. The timeline of Naruto is one year after the Great Ninja War. The Elric Brothers find a way to open a portal and crosses it to find that they've traveled to a very similar yet different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of it's characters. I am also not making money out of this.

Chapter 1

The Other Side of the Gate

"Edward, are you sure we should go with this?" asked a blond-haired teen, with amber-colored eyes.

"Of course Al. This is the result of the Alchemy, Alkahestry and its other forms we've combined. In theory, we would've made a portal that will allow us to cross worlds. If the knowledge in his world here is not enough then maybe we can find it in another world. Now be brave and let's jump into the portal." another teen who also had amber-colored eyes, and blond but longer hair which was tied in a pony tail ordered him.

"Ok brother. Let's do this!" the younger brother agreed.

"On the count of three. One, two, three. Jump!" the older brother shouted and both of them jump into the portal and were sucked into it.

They felt their bodies being deconstructed into the molecular level as they pass through the portal they've made. It was not the first time they've been through a portal so they knew what to expect. After going through the portal they felt their bodies slowly being reconstructed. They expected that they will reach another world once they were reconstructed, but once again they stood there on that very familiar white room.

"Al, you're here with me. But it doesn't look like we've traveled to a different world." the older brother said.

"It doesn't look like it Ed. This the place with the white figure." replied Al.

"Well, well. Look who's come to visit me again." said a white figure with a voice which sounded like a combination of many, which was creepy and made the brother's attention turn to it.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me we messed up again and did another taboo. I thought we've opened a portal that will get us to a different world." responded Ed with a frustrated tone.

"I'm surprised you managed to find a way to come back here, considering you cannot perform Alchemy anymore Edward." the white figured said.

"I wasn't really planning on coming back here. And besides, my brother still has his Alchemy. We actually traveled around the world to research on ways to prevent tragedies like the one that befell Nina from happening again and to reverse the many horrible things Alchemy has done. And through that research, we also found a way to supposedly travel to a different world, or universe. But I guess it brought us to you again." explained Ed.

"So if you can't find the answer in your world, you want to try another? Why do you always have to be stubborn? I thought you would've learned your lesson." the white figure asked back, taunting the brothers. "Do you not believe in equivalent Exchange anymore?"

"You know, after all the time me and my brother spent in the world of Alchemy, I came to realize that Equivalent Exchange is not really an all governing Law. It might apply to some things but not all. It can be used as a principle but we cannot always rely on it to explain everything. Alchemy made me realize that." the longer haired teen replied.

"So it seems you've learned your lesson after all. So I hope you boys don't do anything 'taboo' again. You know what? Maybe I'll let you go into another world. I mean it will be more fun than just simply sending you back to Amestris. It's not like I'm going to take any body parts from you since you didn't commit a taboo. Maybe you can find the answers there. But I can't assure you where you'll end up on." the white figured said with a very wide grin on his face.

"So there's no catch?" asked the doubting Alchemist.

"You said earlier there's no Law of Equivalent Exchange and now you're asking if there's a catch."

"It was my opinion and not yours, and since you've already told me before that you make the Laws then I couldn't just change them."

"I won't say if there's a catch or not. All I'll say is that I'll let you pass through the Gate which will lead you to the world you want to travel to. So, are you willing to take the risk? I can't promise you it's the world you're looking for or if you can come back." challenged the white figure.

"Me and my brother already came this far, and neither one of us is turning back, right Alphonse?" asked Ed.

"You bet." Al replied confidently.

"So I guess we'll be going then."

And with that the huge Gate in front of them opened. They walked past the white figure and headed towards the gate. And in within seconds their bodies were deconstructed again as they went through the portal.

'Well, well. Things are starting to get interesting. Those boys sure know how to keep me amused. Maybe I'll give them a boost.' the white figure laughed to himself.

…..

Once again they felt their bodies being reconstructed back and now instead of being in a place with an all white background, they found themselves in a forest. They checked their bodies to see if anything was taken and was glad that nothing was.

"We've made it Al. We've come from the Gate in one piece." said Ed triumphantly.

"I do hope so brother. But I do have a bad feeling about this. I mean, that white guy didn't ask for anything. It's possible that he could have tricked us." said the worried Alphonse.

"I know that he may have tricked us but it was the only chance we've got. Why don't we try using our Alchemy." Ed proposed. 'Always worth a shot. Maybe there's a chance I can do it in this world, even though my Portal of Truth was taken.' he hoped.

"Alright." Al agreed.

The two of them clapped their own hands and placed them on the ground. And then blue light sparked on the ground as the earth formed into spears. A shock on Edward's face was evident.

"Hell yeah! I can, I can totally do Alchemy. Alphonse did you see that? I performed Alchemy. Haha, in your face white guy." shouted Edward, jumping in joy and hugging his brother.

"But how? You said you've exchanged your Portal of Truth for bringing my body back." said the shocked Alphonse.

"I don't really know. But I did it. Maybe the Laws of Alchemy are different in this world or maybe the white guy found it in his heart to return my Portal of Truth." said Edward.

"But would he really do that? He was the one who took away our bodies before and now he's giving you back something without anything in exchange." Alphonse replied.

"Yeah it really bothers me. Maybe he has a reason for giving it back. But my left leg is still an automail which just makes me more confused." said Ed.

"Maybe Equivalent Exchange really doesn't apply in all things. Today just proved it." said Al.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll just be happy that I can perform Alchemy again. Even though I got used to not having the ability to perform it, it still is wonderful to have it back."

"I'm happy for you brother. But, now that we're in this world, do you think we can still get back to Amestris?" Al said with worry.

"I don't really know. But I'm sure that if we try our best, we can find a way. I've sent a letter to Winry and told them that we will be gone for a very long time. So I guess we just have to hurry up in this world and get back home unless we want her to throw her wrenches on our heads." he concluded.

"I sure do hope that we can still get back." Al said to himself.

"Let's think about all that later. We're already in a different world and there's no turning back. Now that we're here, why don't we make prepare some of this instant cup noodles you brought from Xing. Can you transmute some of those trees into firewood while I make a pot and ready the water?"

"Sure thing brother." agreed Al.

Al walked off to a tree and then clapped his hands. When he placed it on the tree blue light shone again and the tree was now firewood, and a lot of it. He carried it back to Ed who was transmuting the iron fillings found in the earth into a pot.

"Here's the firewood brother." Al said as he put the firewood down beside Ed.

"Now let's get some fire starting." Ed announced but instead of using Alchemy he pulled a lighter out of his pocket, flicked it and set fire on the firewood.

"You know Al, I really should have had the Colonel teach me some of his Fire Alchemy when I had the chance. Making fire out of thin air is really helpful in times like this and also cool."

"I agree with you."

The Elric brothers went on with their meal after arriving to the world they already believe was a different one from their own, even though they have no solid proof yet. Unbeknownst to them, there were two people who were watching their every move from a distance, skillfully concealing themselves from the Elrics.

…..

It was just another ordinary day for Naruto Uzumaki. He was sent off again by the Hokage to patrol the borders of the Hidden Leaf Village which was a mission he really didn't appreciate doing. And so while jumping from tree to tree he just grumbled out loud his despise for the mission.

"Man, this sucks. Why can't that pervert Hokage give us some higher rank missions? I'm a Jounin now and missions like these should be assigned to Chuunins."

"Stop grumbling about it already. It's not like you're the only one who despises being assigned missions like this." Kiba Inuzuka said to his annoyingly grumbling partner.

"Can't blame me for complaining dog-breath. This sucks!" the blond shinobi complained again.

"Let's just focus on our mission and hope that something interesting happens."

"Yeah as if something like that will…"

Just before Naruto finished his sentence his wish was granted as they saw a blue light shining in distance.

"Kiba, did you see that?"

"I sure did. Looks like your wish was granted. Let's check it out."

"Alright. Let's stick together on this one."

They headed towards the source of the light and silently made their way up the trees and found two people there. They were both male, one having long blond hair tied up in a pony tail and the other having a short decent haircut. They were both wearing black outfits with a red coat which had a black sign on the back which looked liked a snake curled on a cross with wings and a crown on top.

"Hey Naruto. Do you think they're shinobis from another village or just random travelers?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know. Let's observe them and find out." Naruto proposed.

They did just that and saw that one of the two people went towards a tree near them. They were relieved that it wasn't the tree they were on that the person approached. When they looked closely at him they found out that he looked just about the same age as them, probably about 17 or 18 years of age. They saw him clap his hand and place it on the tree. To their surprise they saw the blue light coming from the tree and they were slightly blinded by it. When their eyes recovered, they saw that the tree has transformed into firewood.

"Whoa. What kind of jutsu is that? He transformed a tree into firewood. Could that be the same Wood Style as Captain Yamato?" asked the astonished blond.

"Well whatever it was, it didn't seem like ordinary ninjutsu."

"So, what do we do?"

"We stick to protocol and observe them for a while, and then we confront them and ask their business here." Kiba replied.

"Good idea." agreed Naruto.

They watched them for a while and when they saw that the two people dressed in red coats finish their meal, the two shinobi decided it's time they confront the two.

They jumped down from the tree, surprising the two Alchemists who just finished their meal of instant noodles.

"We are shinobi of the Hidden Leaf on patrol duty around the border. May I ask who you two are?" Naruto announced to them.

Both Edward and Alphonse were surprised that they would meet with someone so soon after they just arrived in this world. And like the old routine, it was Ed who again spoke for the two.

"We are just travelers who stopped by to fill our stomachs. We didn't mean to intrude in your territory but we aren't that familiar with this part of the woods." Edward explained calmly. He didn't expect that he would have to answer such question as early as this. He didn't know where they were and he still wasn't sure if this was another world or if they were sent on their own world on just a different location. Who knows if this was Xing, Creta or Drachma or any other place around Amestris? Or maybe they really were sent into another totally different world.

"So where are you from? Are you shinobis too? We aren't familiar with that symbol found on the back of your coats so you must be from a village unknown to us." asked the blond ninja.

'Damn it. What am I going to say? I don't know what place this is and if this is really a different world, I can't make up some imaginary place for an excuse. And what the heck are shinobis?' Edward nervously asked himself.

"We're from nowhere. As I've said we are travelers and we don't really stay in one place for a long time."

"Well according to protocol we have to bring you back to our village if you can't present us proof that you are just some ordinary travelers. If you don't tell us where you are from or where you are headed too then I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." explained Naruto.

'I guess we just better come with them, considering we don't know a damn thing about this place and if I say something unusual, they might get suspicious.' Edward decided.

"Alright. We'll just come with you. As I've told you we aren't familiar with the land and since you are offering to escort us to your village, then I guess we'll take that."

"You must have misunderstood. We are not offering you escort. We are doing this because we know that you two are no ordinary travelers. I saw what you're companion did with the tree. He clapped his hands and placed it on the tree, blue light shone and it was turned to firewood. I know you two can use ninjutsu."

'He saw that? That's why we were found out. How am I going to explain this? And what is ninjutsu anyway. It was alchemy Al did but somehow he thought it was this ninjutsu he says. I just better be honest.' Ed thought.

"Alright. We are no ordinary travelers but I can say to you that were are not shinobis and we don't use ninjutsu. We don't even know what that is. We could try to explain to you where we came from and what we are doing here but I don't think you're going to believe it." replied Ed.

"We'll listen to your story. And maybe you could try explaining to us what your companion did earlier. You said you don't know ninjutsu but it looked ninjutsu to me."

"What my younger brother did was Alchemy."

"Alchemy? I've never heard of that before. Explain it further."

"You see, we use the energy coming from the geological movements of the Earth and use it to deconstruct and reconstruct matter. If you allow me I'll show you." the older Alchemist requested.

"Alright, I'll let you show me but make any move that shows attacking us and we'll be forced to retaliate." warned Naruto.

Edward clapped his hand and placed in on ground and soon after blue light shone and the ground rose up and formed into a chair. Naruto and Kiba didn't seem much surprised at what the Alchemist did since the technique looked like some Earth Style Jutsu.

"Your Alchemy doesn't seem much different from a normal Earth Style Jutsu. Are you sure it's not a variant of ninjutsu?" asked the puzzled Kiba.

"It will be hard to explain to you now but if you take us to your village I will be happy to explain to you further. And to clear things up a little more, it's not an Earth Style like you said. Alchemy can transmute anything as long as the Alchemist knows the formula or composition of the matter."

"I've seen enough of your Alchemy. You may explain it to us once we brought you to the Hokage, the leader of our village. So let's not waste time and start heading there."

And so Naruto and Kiba took the Elric Brothers to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to bring them to the Hokage. The blond Jounin was still suspicious of the two, all the more that they have seen the 'Alchemy' the two spoke of. It looked like ninjutsu but what they did was just clapping their hands. A jutsu usually needs more than one hand sign especially when it comes to nature transformation so this really bothered the blond. And also the statement which the longer hair blond said 'Alchemy can transmute anything…' which kind of not only made Naruto worry about the abilities of the brothers but also excited on knowing about it. If he can learn what Alchemy is he might just add it to his jutsu arsenal, helping him come closer to being Hokage.

…..

"So while we're heading towards the village, may I ask what your names are and how old are you?" said Naruto.

"Yeah sure. I am Edward Elric and I'm 18 years old." Ed replied and then looked to his brother.

"And I'm his younger brother Alphonse, I'm 17 years old." said the other Alchemist.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin from the Hidden Leaf, 18 years old and this here is…" Naruto pointed to Kiba.

"Kiba Inuzuka, also 18 years old and a Jounin from the Leaf." the hound trainer said.

"It's a pleasure to be accompanied by you. So I was wandering, although not really my place to ask of it, what is this ninjutsu you talk about?" asked the curious Edward. He was an Alchemist and curiousity is one trait present in all scientists.

"So, you really don't know huh?" said Naruto. 'I don't really think these guys are a threat since they willingly told us how they turned that tree into firewood. So might as well show them what ninjutsu is.' he decided. "Ok. We'll show you."

They stopped walking and then Naruto made a cross shaped hand sign and, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A perfect clone appeared beside Naruto.

"Whoa that's awesome. He made a replica of himself from out of nothing." Alphonse couldn't help but be amazed.

"Now I wasn't expecting that." said Edward. 'This must really be a different world. Surely that is not Alchemy but after seeing all that Alchemy can do, fighting homunculi and passing through the Gate nothing will be much of a surprise. Just have to learn about it when we arrive at their village. "I heard you say there is an Earth Style Jutsu a while ago. Why don't you show that?"

"Now Earth Style is my department." Kiba joined in. Kiba did some hand signs and placed his hands on the ground much like the way the Elric brothers did.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A wall of earth appeared, with sculpture of dog heads on it. Kiba only learned Earth Style after the war and had Kakashi instruct him. It actually made his Fang Over Fang more 'piercing' when used as a tunneling jutsu.

"Hey brother, that looked like Alchemy." again a surprised Al said.

"I told you that your Alchemy looked like our ninjutsu." stated Naruto.

"I suppose there are similarities." agreed Edward.

"So let's continue our return to the village and talk about this later when we reach the Hokage's office." said Naruto.

A/N: Well, I guess that's for the first chapter. It's just an introduction on how the Elric brothers got into the Shinobi world. I do hope that I could create a very exciting plot for you guys to follow. I'm also welcoming ideas if any one of you wants to share. I'll make sure to give credit to anyone who comments any ideas for the story.


	2. A Tour in the Hidden Leaf Village

Chapter 2

A Tour in the Hidden Leaf Village

"Lord Hokage, here are Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka with two travelers that they've brought with them." informed Shikamaru, the adviser and attendant to the 6th Hokage.

"Two travelers? Are they important? I don't have time to waste on them." complained Kakashi, the ever lazy and newly instated Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Naruto said that this was a very important matter and should be discussed with you." explained Shikamaru. "But it will probably be just a drag." he added to himself.

"Alright. Send them in." Kakashi sighed. 'Good time to interrupt me from writing my novel.' he sarcastically thought.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. You busy?" asked Naruto, grinning happily as he knew he distracted the Hokage from his work.

"No, not really. Just look at these paper works. I'm not busy at all." Kakashi said sarcastically, now aloud. "So what is this very important matter we need to discuss?"

"We found two very suspicious people just 10 km from the perimeter of the village. I don't really know if they're enemy or just plain travelers, but they couldn't provide any valid identification, nor say which land they are from. We also witnessed them perform a very strange variation of ninjutsu, or as they said Alchemy. I told them that we will bring them to you, and they agreed. But of course we took precautions and secured their hands tight if they ever plan on assassinating you." Naruto explained.

"You thought they might be here to assassinate me and you brought them directly to me?" asked Kakashi, in a manner which seemed to imply 'What are you stupid?'

"Well I didn't really think they have evil intentions. I used Kurama's chakra to sense if they had malice but there was none, so I brought them here. And one more thing. The shorter guy, which is actually the older brother wears some kind of armor on his left leg. Kind of cool really."

"Hmm, I'd like to see that. Very well. Send them in." he ordered.

"Hey Kiba, bring those two in here." called out Naruto.

Kiba brought the two alchemists inside the Hokage's office, Shikamaru moving close, readying his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu, in case some trouble arises.

"So, who are you guys?" asked the Hokage.

"My name is Edward Elric, and this one here is my brother Alphonse." Again it was Edward who replied for the two of them.

"All right. I am Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. I would want to ask you what you are doing here in the Land of Fire and what you did earlier that made two of my Jounins get suspicious of you two so that they have to bring you to me."

"You really wouldn't believe me if told you." said Edward.

"Try me. I like hearing stories, especially from suspicious travelers such as you." challenged Kakashi.

"Just promise to hear me out until I finish. And then you decide if you believe us or not." Edward requested.

"Just go on. I promise I won't interrupt."

"Me and my brother are not from this world. We originally came from a world where Alchemy is possible. We are Alchemists, and through research we opened up a portal that we theorized would bring us to a different world. And then we ended up here in your world, in which surprisingly, Alchemy is also possible to perform. And that explains how we got here." Edward narrated. He looked at everyone in the room, trying to see if they were listening or if they understood what he said, or more believed in them.

"Hmm. Interesting. To think you actually came from a different world. So that would explain why you couldn't tell which land you are from, because today was the first time you stepped into this world. Such a fascinating story, don't you think Shikamaru?" Kakashi looked at his attendant and adviser.

"It is fascinating, but I've never heard of anyone travelling from worlds before. I don't think it's a good thing to believe in their story." responded Shikamaru.

"But dead souls can be pulled from underworld, as we saw from the last Great Ninja War, so maybe it can be possible to travel from different worlds." Kakashi said to Shikamaru. Then he turned again towards Edward. "Why don't you show me this Alchemy of yours? It might help prove that what you're saying is true. And explain it to me how it's done too." he suggested. 'This is going to be interesting' he smirked, although it can't be seen behind his mask.

"Ok sir." Edward agreed.

"But remember this. Do anything suspicious, any sign of attacking and I promise it will only end up badly for you." Kakashi threatened. "Okay. Kiba, you may remove those binders from Mr. Edward hands."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kiba went towards Edward and released the Earth Style binders he created a while ago.

'I need to gain their trust if I ever want to keep both me and Al safe so I should just tell them the truth. I've already seen their ninjutsu and no doubt it's powerful. They could easily take us out, even with our Alchemy.' Edward decided.

"I've already told the principle of Alchemy to these two shinobis here went they met us earlier. So to perform alchemy, the alchemist must first know the structure of the matter they are transmuting, or if they want to combine elements, the way how these elements bond with each other to form compounds. In our world we redirect tectonic energy to the materials we transmute using transmutation circle. But due to some events, my brother and I were given the ability to transmute without using transmutation circles, but rather circles made by our body." Edward started to explain. He looked around to see if there was anything he could transmute and saw a small metal box on top of the Hokage's desk.

"If I may, I would like to use that metal box for demonstrating alchemy." he requested. Shikamaru handed it to him.

"First I clap my hands to form a circle of my arms and body. That activates the energy for transmutation. And then I place my hands on the object I want to transmute." he explained as he placed his hands on the metal box. He explained everything that he was about to do, seeing that he would want everyone in the room to suspect anything. "I redirect that energy to the object and through my mind, I imagine what I would like it to turn into: its shape, size, density, phase. I could also separate compound matter such as water, into Hydrogen and Oxygen molecules." he said as blue light shone through the room and the metal box slowly formed into a small statue of Kakashi.

"Well I must say I'm impressed. You transformed that metal box into an exact sculpture of my face. You have quite an artistic side." commented Kakashi. "So what do you think Shikamaru? Do you believe their story now?"

"I wouldn't say I believe them one hundred percent but since they did show this Alchemy of theirs which is in no way I think is from this world, unless it's a new form of using chakra, I guess I'll believe them for now. But I still suggest you send them to the Interrogation Corps, just to be safe." replied Shikamaru.

"I don't think there's a need for that. I'll just use my new jutsu." Kakashi stood up from the chair and went to Edward. He raised his headband to uncover his left Sharingan eye and stared directly into Edward's eye. "Now, just think of what you've just told me and I'll look in your eye."

"Okay." Edward did as the Hokage told and put into his mind the story he just told. He stared at Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan and was put in some kind of trance. It felt liked he stared there for a minute where in fact it only took 3 seconds in real time. Kakashi turned off his Mangekyou and Edward was snapped out of the trance.

"Okay I'm done. I believe your story." said Kakashi.

"You do. But how did you know I was telling the truth? What did you do earlier?" asked a relieved and surprised Ed.

"It's a secret." Kakashi said teasingly as he waved his right hand with his index finger pointing up with every syllable.

"So you have lie-detecting abilities now?" asked Shikamaru.

"As a matter of fact, I've done this before, on Hanare, a kunoichi from the Hidden Lock Village. And moving on, I have decided to give you an offer. Hear me out. I want you two brothers to stay here in our village. Since you didn't come from this world and do not know anything about this one, nor anyone other than us, then you can choose to stay here. But in return for our hospitality, I would want you to use your talents in alchemy to make us weapons, just regular kunais and shurikens. I could also offer you to become shinobis of this village, and give you free training as long as you help us with making our weapons." Kakashi said.

"Uhm, I don't know. Me and my brother would like to stay here, but I don't think I like the idea of making weapons." replied Edward.

"You know, I've seen it. I've seen what happened to you. You were a dog of the military in your world, one of high rank who directly reports to the leader of your country and can even command other military personnel. Though I know that the reason you joined the military was different." informed Kakashi.

Edward was surprised. With just a look at his eyes, this man standing in front of him, the man they call Hokage and leader of the village has seen through his thoughts and his past. He quickly interrupted Kakashi.

"Ho-How did you know that? You just looked at me in the eye for a few seconds." asked a very nervous Edward. He didn't want just anyone know what happened to them. Whatever they did, he regretted it. It was his shame and now a stranger knows about it.

"I told you it's a secret. So I'll continue. Now, you're in our world and this world is the Ninja World and it has different rules. Every land has their own Hidden Villages which offers ninjas to do missions for those who pay them. I wouldn't say those weapons aren't use to hurt people but they're only used if necessary. We ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village do not want conflict and we avoid them as much as possible. But we still need the weapons for doing our jobs. Don't worry. I'm not asking you to make weapons of mass destruction, only simple bladed weapons. So do you accept?" asked Kakashi, hoping that the two will accept. It is better to make use of their talents than have some other village use them.

"I have to talk with my brother first." replied Edward.

"Take the time you need but I'm only giving you until tomorrow morning. I'll be assigning one of my Jounins, Naruto to keep you company. I'll have him explain whatever you need to know about this world. Only decide once you learn about this world. I promise you there are a lot of interesting things here that is very different from the world you came from."

"Yes sir. I'll think about your offer." Ed replied.

"Naruto. Keep company of the Elric brothers until they come up with their decisions and answer their questions about our world. But don't tell any classified information. Got it?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"Kiba, you may release the binders on the younger brother."

"Yes Lord Hokage." replied Kiba and went to undo the jutsu on Alphonse.

"Now you can leave my office. You've already disturbed me for a long time and I still have a lot of paperwork." said Kakashi, making a faked annoyed face towards the group. But in reality he was excited as to what will happen tomorrow. He was fascinated by the Alchemy he saw Ed performed. He already thought of the many possibilities it can bring to their village, instant weapons being one of them and also the possibility of learning this Alchemy of theirs.

…..

Naruto accompanied the Elrics brothers. He was assigned to watch over them but in reality it was more like being their tour guide. Not only was Kakashi fascinated by the world he has seen in Edward's memories, especially their Alchemy, but the same goes for the Elric brothers. Naruto was bombarded by questions, most of them about the village, the ninja system, and of course, ninjutsu. The two alchemists were scientists and they have a natural love for knowledge, and now they were brought to a world where not only their Alchemy is possible but also ninjutsu which was very unusual and it immediately sparked their interests. And so after two hours of walking around the village and Naruto almost drying his mouth from answering the endless questions, the blond Jounin decided that they should take a break. And what comes to his mind is of course, none other than ramen.

"Here we are, 'Ichiraku Ramen'! The best place there is to enjoy God's greatest gift to mankind." Naruto proudly introduced to his two companions.

"God's greatest gift to mankind? Well that's a strange way to promote a dish." Edward commented bluntly.

"But brother, you're the one who said before that whoever put milk on stew was a genius, because it made it so delicious when you hate drinking milk alone." Al said to his brother, reminding him that he did think that way before. "Well I've never had ramen before. What is it Mr. Uzumaki?" he asked Naruto with politeness. Unlike Edward, he didn't mind Naruto's strange way of being jolly and of speaking about things.

"Good evening Naruto, back again for Pork Miso Ramen?" Ayame greeted them, drying some bowls of ramen. "And who are these two gentlemen with you? They don't look like they're from around here."

"These are the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse. And right now, I'm actually kind of their tour guide." Naruto replied. "I was walking with them for two hours around the village and answering some questions. Typical tour guide mission."

"So will you two be ordering ramen too?" asked Ayame.

"Yes miss. We'd love to try out your ramen, please." responded Alphonse.

"Ok. Hey dad, three orders of Miso ramen for Naruto and his two companions. And be sure to make three more extras for you know who." she shouted to Teuchi who was preparing the ramen ingredients at the back of their shop.

"It'll be ready in five minutes." Teuchi shouted back.

While they were waiting, a certain redhead went from behind them and then suddenly grabbed Naruto and put their hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?" the person spoke in an obviously altered voice.

"I know it's you Karin-chan." Naruto chuckled and in an instant it was Karin sitting on the stool and Naruto the one having his hands on Karin's eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked the surprised Karin, who was now just opening her eyes after Naruto uncovered them.

"Because you're my girlfriend. I could tell who you are even if you were under a transformation. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I would mistake you for someone else?" Naruto replied romantically, leaning on Karin as his arms snaked down and embraced her from behind.

"Well I guess the same goes for me. I will also be able to tell who you are amidst a thousand people, even if you are under a transformation." Karin said too. She then stood up from her sit and moved the next unoccupied stool. Naruto returned to his sit, aiming to finish his fourth bowl of ramen. Ayame was correct in her guess earlier.

"So who are these two guys with you? I noticed that you are with them." questioned Karin.

"You don't know how many times I've introduced these two to the people we walked pass by earlier. So once again, these are the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric." he introduced as he pointed to each of them. Karin waved at them and said 'Hi'. "I'm actually assigned on a mission to watch over them while they decide if they want to stay in the village or not. I was planning to stop by your apartment later to tell you about it but since you're here, I guess it saves me the trouble. I'll be with them for at least about tomorrow." Naruto explained, making sure not to make his lover worried about him. "So, do you want some ramen?" he offered.

"Actually I need to go to the hospital right now. Sakura said they might need my assistance tonight." replied Karin, trying to make a natural sounding excuse. No matter how much she loves the blond ninja, she still couldn't understand why he likes ramen so much. 'He really should eat some rice and real meat once in a while. Oh, that thought made me want to eat some Katsudon.' she thought to herself. "I'll see you tomorrow Naru-chan." she waved off.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Naruto waved back. Then he turned back his attention to the Elric brothers who were watching his conversation with Karin.

"So, have you made a decision if you want to stay here in this village and become shinobis?" Naruto asked. He was already tired and after 4 bowls of ramen, it only made him want to sleep all the more.

"Well me and my brother still have to talk about it. Maybe we can talk about it later." replied Ed.

"Ok. Then why don't we head off to my place. It's already getting late and I'm tired. You can talk about your decision there." suggested the blond. He really wanted to sleep, but he was assigned to watch over the Elric brothers and it just reminded him that he couldn't.

…..

"Welcome to my place!" Naruto presented his place. The Elrics were surprised. Even anyone who knew Naruto before would be surprised. The place was huge. Though it was not a mansion, its size was 4 houses combined together. And the architecture is one to be praised.

"What? You live in this place? How could you afford something like this?" asked Ed whose jaw just dropped to the ground. 'Even State alchemists couldn't just buy a house that grand.' he thought.

"Well I do live in it. It was actually a gift from the village. I said I didn't really need a house this big but they insisted that I accept it." the blond explained, scratching his head and trying to sound humble.

"Wow. What did you do to make them give such a gift to you?" asked an amazed Alphonse.

"I kind of became a figure during the last Great Ninja War so…" he started but Ed interrupted him.

"You fought in a war?!" Edward was shocked. "But I thought the Hokage said that you do your best to avoid conflict. So why were you in a war?"

"It's not really easy to explain all about it. And I'm really supposed to convince you to stay here in the village. But I suppose you have to hear about the war last year." Naruto said. He blamed himself for letting such information slip. He knew the Elrics hate conflict and now it just made it harder to convince them to stay in the village so they can make use of their Alchemy. "Why don't we go inside first?" he proposed.

"Ok. But tell me about the war. There's still much that I still have to know about this world. And still more on ninjutsu. Just enlighten us a little more, would you Mr. Uzumaki." Ed requested.

"Again, how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Naruto. It's weird having someone the same age as you calling you a Mr." he complained.

"Ok. We got you, Naruto." said Ed in smile.

They went inside the house only to notice that one side of it has its lights open.

'I wonder who's in here." the blond asked out loud. Even though there was another person in his house, he really wasn't much surprised about it. Ever since the house was given to him, he invited many of his friends to stay there if they want, or if they don't have anything else to do. Big house or small apartment, it's the same if only one person is living in it. So naturally he wanted to have company.

"Hey, is anyone in here?" Naruto called out.

"Yo, Naruto. It's us. We're watching a movie." waved Chouji who stood up from the couch. He handed out some chips to Naruto. "Want some?"

"Actually I've just eaten and I'm pretty tired." replied Naruto. He went up in front of the TV to find that Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee, Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata were also there. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were going to have a party. And it's in my house too." Naruto complained.

"But we always hold the parties in your house, and anyways it's not really a party. We're just doing a movie marathon." explained Kiba.

"Hey dog-breath, how did you know they were going to have a movie marathon here. You were with me earlier?"

"Shino told me. And since you have a mission, I kind of forgot about telling you. But no harm done since you're already here. This is your home and you're bound to return here so not telling you isn't really much of a big deal. And besides we just started." Kiba defended himself from the slightly pissed blond.

"Hey Naruto. Who are those two cute guys you brought home with you?" asked a giggling Ino.

"Oh, these are Edward and Alphonse Elric. I'm actually on a mission to watch over them until tomorrow." Naruto for the nth time introduced them. 'Having to introduce these guys is really getting boring. Can't they just put up posters with these guys' name all over the village?'

The two Alchemists waved their hands at Ino and the rest of the group and said their 'Hellos'. The group did the same and Ino went up from her seat to hold Edward hands and drag him beside her. "Come on, sit with me. It's not everyday that we have guests around here. So how old are you?" asked the flirting Ino. Edward not knowing what else to do and not wanting to disappoint anyone followed Ino and sat with her.

"I'm eighteen years old." he answered.

"You're the same age as me." Ino smiled. 'Where did Naruto get such a cute blond guy? Whatever, forget about Sasuke and Sai, my goal now is Edward.' "Why don't you and your brother stay for just one movie?" she asked.

"Well, I um, I don't…" Edward stuttered for a reply but luckily Naruto saved him.

"Drop it Ino. They need to rest already. They still have to talk about whether they're going to stay in the village and become shinobis or not."

"Yeeee." Ino squealed. "You have to stay here in the Hidden Leaf Village. I promise you it's the best village out there in the whole country. You aren't going to regret it if you stay with us." Ino trying her best to convince the Elrics, or rather to convince Edward to stay so that she can make her moves on him.

"You know I've already been looking at the possibilities and I think I would want to stay here in this village." said Edward which made Ino all the more to squeal in delight. "I just have to talk about it with my brother."

"I would also want to stay here Ed. I think I love this place already. It reminds me of Resembool." Al responded immediately.

"Great. That means you're staying here right?" Ino asked in such joy.

"Well. I guess we are." nodded Ed.

"Then at least watch one movie with us since you've already made up your decision." pleaded Ino.

"All right. Just one movie." Ed agreed. Alphonse also agreed and Ed sat next to Ino while Al sat between Edward and Shino. The bug boy didn't really talk much. Ino flirted all the way through the movie. When the first movie was done, Ed decided to stay and watch another. He was really fascinated by how a rectangular object can produce such sounds and colored images as if they were real.

'Wow. This technology sure is awesome. I wonder when we'll get to have that in Amestris. The only thing we got close enough to that is a radio. And you can only hear sound from that. I guess I'd better watch a few more.' he thought as he tried his best to ignore the yapping blond beside her. He already has a blond waiting for him back home. No need to bother on another one.

A/N: Looks like that's all Chapter 2 is about. I guess the real story starts at Chapter 5, since I'm still building the background until Chapter 4 so just bear with it for a while. I've already had an idea of the main plot but I'm still reviewing and rewatching FMAB for this. Main antagonists will be new characters, so if you have any ideas you want to share, please do. I'll make sure to give you credit.


	3. The New Law of Alchemy

Chapter 3

The New Law of Alchemy

Edward Elric was having a dream. He was dreaming about having both the ability of performing Alchemy and the Ninjutsu he saw the day before. He was jumping from tree to tree until he got out of the woods and came to a clearing. He tried to cover his eyes from the bright light from sun which temporarily blinded him. He landed softly on the ground and found that even with his left automail leg, he found it easy to do and the impact was reduced because of his newly acquired ability to use chakra. In the middle of the clearing, he saw a tree and beside it was a shadow of a person. Edward walked closer to see who it was but he was surprised to see that as he walked closer, plants started to erupt from the ground. Flowers started to bloom from the stalks and he realized that it was the person on the tree causing this. Curiosity filling his mind, he wanted to ask this person how they are doing this, whether it's Alchemy, Alkahestry, Ninjutsu or some other form of mystical power.

Ed soon found out that the person was a young woman, probably in her late teens who has a very long and crimson red hair. Ed moved closer towards her and saw that she was gazing at the river down the slope from which the tree stood. He must have stepped on a twig or something that made noise because the woman turned around and her beautiful ruby eyes met with Ed's amber eyes. Ed was mesmerized with her beauty. The only thought that came to his mind was that she was a nymph, seeing that the flowers around her feet still continued to bloom and fill the air with their sweet smell.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You will know when the right time comes." the young lady replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like what it means."

"Are you the one making these flowers grow?"

"Yes I am. But as I've told you, I'll tell you more about it when the right time comes. Now it's time for you to wake up." she told him.

"Huh?"

The young lady disappeared before him as the whole world started to darken and dissolve into nothing and he started to hear someone calling his name and felt hands shaking his body..

"Ed. Come on, brother, wake up!"

"Ok, ok. I'm up Al. Geez, you just ruined my good dream." Ed rubbed his eyes and sat up the bed. He stretched his arms as he gave quite a long yawn before facing his brother. He noticed there was a clock behind him and saw that the time was just 6 o'clock AM. Then focusing again on Al, he asked grumblingly.

"So what's so important that you have to wake me up at this hour and having ruined my very pleasant dream?" he said with annoyance clear in his face.

"Naruto said we have to be by the Hokage's office by 7 o'clock and he doesn't want to be late for it. Since I was already up, he asked me if I could wake you up as well. He also said that breakfast is already waiting downstairs." said Al.

"Ok, you go on ahead. I'll just be washing my face." Al nodded and went downstairs. Ed tucked in the bed sheets before going to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and washed his face. Looking at the mirror, he thought about the dream he had. For a dream, it was something he never had before. It's not just a simple dream that the mind makes up while it's in the unconscious state. The woman in the dream, he thought, his mind couldn't have just made something up like her. Usually when he dreams, the people in there were those he knew but this woman whom he saw for the first time spoke to him like she already knows him. The dream was some sort of message that the woman was trying to deliver to Edward. It's very possible that in real life, their paths will cross and Ed was sure to make himself mindful of it. Getting out of the bathroom, he climbed downstairs and went to the dining room. All the others were there and he was the only one they were waiting for.

"Good morning Edward." Ino greeted first.

"Good morning Ino, everyone. Sorry if I kept you waiting." He sat next to Al and then took a look at the food in front of him. There laid in front of him some sort of white grains which he has never seen before in Amestris. On top of it was chopped meat, fried egg and some vegetables. He then asked Naruto what it was.

"Hey, what is this food called?"

"It's called Katsudon. It's made of rice, pork cutlet, egg, and some condiments to go along. It's Karin's second favorite next to okonomiyaki so I learned how to cook it." Naruto explained.

"I've never seen this white grain before. What is it?"

"That's rice. It's the food staple around the Land of Fire. It serves as the carbohydrate source and the meat toppings for protein. The condiments are for the vitamins and minerals. All in all, it's a complete meal." The blond said like a know-it-all.

"Whoa. I can't believe I just heard that, especially from you Naruto." Kiba said in shock.

"What? Can't you believe that I know stuff like these? Please, this is elementary stuff."

"Don't blame us. We always thought you were a knucklehead." Kiba gave a laugh at his own comment which earned giggle from the others seated on the table. This earned a glare from the blond. On the other hand, Edward wanted to laugh too but because he was a guest, he figured it would be rude to Naruto so he tried all he can to contain his amusement from the ongoing conversation.

They ate their breakfast in peace after Kiba apologized to Naruto. Although Edward was unsure of what the rice would taste like, Al said that he already had it before when he was in Xing and that it's good. So Edward dug in and found himself in love with the dish. When they finished, some went upstairs to get a little more sleep and the others watched TV. The ones left in the dining room were Naruto and the Elric Brothers.

"Have you made your decision?" Naruto asked Edward.

"Yes we have."Ed replied.

"Then we should get going."

...

"We have decided to stay here in the Hidden Leaf Village." Ed said to the Hokage.

"I was hoping you would. So what do you have to offer our village in exchange for letting stay here?" Kakashi asked.

"When I was walking around the village yesterday, I noticed that there are many constructions being conducted. So instead of having us make weapons which you proposed yesterday, my brother and I have decided to help you with any construction that will need our Alchemic abilities." Edward replied.

"That does sound better than having you make weapons." Kakashi said. Then, taking his time to think, he tapped his finger on the table for a few seconds before speaking again. "Alright, I approve of this. But you will be under probation for a year. You are not to leave the village without my permission. Doing so will have you banished and we will not allow you to come back anymore. Understood?"

"Yes, honorable Hokage. But if I may, I would like to ask if me and my brother can train as shinobis of the Leaf Village. We as scientists are very interested in exploring about ninjutsu and also so that we can be of service and earn for ourselves."

"Ok. I'm assigning Naruto to be in charge of your training. If you can prove to me that you can be capable shinobis, then I will lift the probation by that time. But in the meantime, help us with restoring the village because Yamato, our head of the village restoration really needs a vacation. I don't want to hear him everyday complaining how I overwork him and that Wood Style jutsu of his but lucky me, both of are offering help. I won't require you to do heavy jobs that will exhaust you. Just help with the difficult part. I've seen this Alchemy of yours can be manipulated by imagination of the mind. You'll start tomorrow so we can assess how much work you can do in that time. But for now, I'll have Naruto explain the basics of Ninjutsu."

"Thank you very much, Lord Hokage." Edward bowed as he thanked him, so did Al.

"You are dismissed. And once you get outside, kindly inform Naruto that I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

The brothers went out and Naruto asked how it went. Ed told him that they were allowed to stay and also that the Hokage wants to speak with him so the blond entered his office.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" the blond Jounin inquired.

"Oh, just assigning your new mission. So, what do you think of the Elric brothers?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Hmm. I guess they're alright. They don't seem hostile to me and I don't think they'll do anything that will be bad for the village. But I'm still wondering why you gave your trust to them so easily. Having the Sharingan, you are a master of seeing through deception, so why believe in their story after just looking at Edward in his eyes?" he inquired.

"You know that I am the new Hokage, and ever since I've been instated, I still went for the trouble of learning jutsus that will help me protect the village. One of those is interrogation, but without the long conversations and torture. I had Inoichi teach me a jutsu of his that can see through a person's mind but with my Sharingan, it works differently than their methods. So, I hope that gives you an explanation?"

"That will do for now, but I'm curious as to what you saw in Edward's mind."

"I can't tell you." he simply replied.

"I understand. So what will be this new mission?"

"I'm assigning you as the Jounin in charge of the Elrics' training to become shinobis." And with that, Naruto was shocked. He, of all the other more qualified Jounin in the village, would be the one in charge of training two strangers who came from a different world, if he would believe what they told them. To Naruto, this mission was one of the stepping-stones in order to come closer to becoming the Hokage.

"I am honored Kakashi-sensei. Thank you very much for this opportunity. I promise I won't let you down. But I am wondering why they won't learn at the academy first." As excited as the blond is, he still questioned why he was chosen for this task.

"Because they're too old for the academy. Besides, they're already well versed about taijutsu and from yesterday's demonstration of 'Alchemy', I've seen his chakra transferring to the object as he transformed the metal box into a sculpture of me. Though they might not be using chakra in their original world, I suspect that when they crossed to this one, the principles of how they use their Alchemy changed, and since chakra is used in our world, they also started to use it. Ask a Hyūga to analyze their chakra network so we can understand it better. And which brings me to a brilliant idea. Have them sculpt my face on the Hokage Monument. It will be hitting two birds with one stone. They get to 'pay' their rent in our village while you can have a Hyūga analyze how they do it at the same time. I kind of told them the work starts tomorrow but the sooner the better so you'll start immediately. You'll train them on ninjutsu starting tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

"You know, you're the only one who doesn't refer to me as Lord Hokage, and you know what, I like it better that way."

"Well, you're not as old as Grandma Tsunade so calling you Grandpa Kakashi would be inappropriate." Naruto chuckled.

"Ok, ok just go now. I still have a novel to write." He shoo-ed him away, happy now that he can relax before some other troublesome things come up. He hated being the Hokage. There's so much paperwork. If Guy had been Hokage, he'll finish all the paperwork in no time because of his youthful energy reservoir, but then again, if he becomes Hokage, who knows what will happen to the Hidden Leaf Village. He might make it mandatory to wear green spandex and that creeped out Kakashi just thinking of it.

...

'Knock, knock, knock'

The door to the Hyūga household sounded. A young teenage girl with very pale eyes and long raven hair went to get it and found Naruto and two strangers she never saw before standing there.

"Good morning Naruto-san, may I ask what brings you here in the Hyūga household?" the girl asked politely. Edward was surprised that even the younger ones gave Naruto so much respect. He really wondered what it was that Naruto did to attain that much.

"Good morning Hanabi-chan. I wanted to ask if Hinata has already come back here." said the blond.

"Yes. Neesan's already returned about 30 minutes ago. Do you want me to get her?" she asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." the blond requested.

"Ok, just wait here. Please make yourselves comfortable." And with the invitation, the three sat on the sofa as they waited for Hinata. After a few minutes, Hinata emerged from a door in the living and greeted them.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Edward-san and Alphonse-san. Why would you be visiting me?" she asked Naruto. "Is there a mission?"

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you this but Kakashi-sensei told me that I need a Hyūga to help me with my mission for today, and since you're the only Hyūga who is close to me plus you know medical ninjutsu, I figured I should just ask you."

"Seems like a mission requiring the Byakugan, I see. I'll be happy to help you. Just let me get ready." the pale-eyed young lady said.

"Thanks Hinata. I really owe you one. I'll tell you about the mission later on the way."

"Ok."

It was such a huge change to see that the heiress to the Hyūga family was not stuttering and blushing in front of Naruto anymore. In the past year, she finally realized that what she felt for the blond was not the love she thought she had for him. Though she did love him, she realized that more of it was admiration. And during that last year, another shinobi has taken up the courage to tell HInata his feelings about her. Hinata, having moved on from Naruto gave him a chance and now they were dating. That shinobi was none other than her teammate Kiba Inuzuka.

...

"So what are we going to do today?" Al asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry if the Hokage told you that you'll start working tomorrow but he said that the sooner the better. He has a theory about your Alchemy and wants to confirm it so you'll be doing it today."

"That's fine with me. What about you Ed?" asked Al.

"Of course it okay. I couldn't be more thankful that I can use Alchemy today. After nearly two years without it, I've missed it so much." Ed replied with the obvious excitement in his face. Naruto wondered immediately by what he meant when he said he was without it for two years but shrugged the thought off.

"I'm glad to hear you're both enthusiastic about this but this will be one heck of a job to do. See those mountainside images?" Naruto pointed at the Hokage Stone Faces. The brothers looked at it. "You're being assigned to create one."

"To create ONE?" both of them shouted in surprise. Naruto couldn't help but to feel pity for the two. Their second day in the village and they're asked to make a giant sculpture.

"Don't blame me. Kakashi-sensei was impressed by how your Alchemy made a small statue of him yesterday with fine detail so he figured that maybe you could size it up a bit." Naruto said in defense.

"Ok we'll do it." agreed Ed. 'I better hope this huge order gives me a week off from other construction duties. I may know how to do sculptures but I'm not as good as Major Armstrong with that Sculpting-Alchemy of his that has been passed down in the Armstrong family from generation to generation.'

"Good. I've brought pictures of him from 8 different angles so it should be enough for you to work on. There isn't really an Earth Style user here who's artistic enough to carved sculptures out of mountains so we pass it to you."

"You can count on us. If we're lucky we can finish it before the day ends." Edward affirmed.

They reached the top of the mountain side image by about 10 AM. Naruto gave the Elrics the pictures of Kakashi and they studied it. They were at the side left to Tsunade's image, where Kakashi's will be placed. Edward clapped his hands and pressed it on the ground and formed a platform where they can work on the side of the mountain. Alphonse on the other hand was busy designing transmutation circles that they will be using. Even though they can perform Alchemy without using circles, it will be a lot of help if they used one for a project this big. If they are going to use imagination alone to direct the flow of energy to the ground for it to form the face of Kakashi, it will take a lot more energy than using a circle.

Away from them, Naruto was instructing Hinata what she needed to do. After hearing the orders, she activated her Byakugan. She took a look at the Elrics' chakra network and she was very surprised at what she saw. 'I have to tell Naruto about this immediately.' she thought.

"Naruto-kun, I saw something very interesting." she immediately reported.

"Ok, tell me." he requested.

"Their chakra network is newly opened. I can tell by the way the chakra flows through it and by its quantity. It's like it's only been opened yesterday and it's not much different from the chakra network of a normal villager who doesn't use ninjutsu. And I also saw that Edward-san's left leg is a prosthetic." Hinata wondered to herself what could have happened to the boy that made him lose his leg.

"Oh, I already know about his left prosthetic leg but now it seems that Kakashi-sensei's theory was correct. They might not have been using chakra in their world to perform Alchemy but they do in this one. Hinata, I want you to study the flow of their chakra once they start with the carving of the mountainside image." he instructed.

"Ok." she nodded.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Naruto shouted at the Elrics who turned their head towards him.

"Yup we're ready. I'll start carving the oval-shaped base of the head." Ed informed and Hinata readied her Byakugan. Edward clapped his hands and pressed it on the circle carved on the platform which was linked to the circle carved on the mountainside. This use of linked circles was taught to him by Alphonse, who studied Alkahestry from Mei Chang when he traveled to Xing. This will help them to carve the image from a safe distance where they could also get a good view at it. Immediately, blue light shone from the mountainside which was bright enough to be seen in the whole village. This caused a little commotion and many ninjas started to make their way to the monument. Naruto on the other hand immediately saw them and made his way to meet them so they don't accidentally harm the Elrics because they thought they were enemies. Yamato was the first one to arrive at the scene.

"Naruto, is everything alright? Who are they?" he asked as he pointed at the brothers.

"They're our new construction builders assigned by the Hokage. He wanted to work on that face of his ASAP so he sent them." the blond shinobi replied.

"Why didn't he inform me? I'm the head of the construction in the village." the Wood user asked.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you, which he did." Naruto shrugged.

Light shone again and from the oval-shaped carving erupted what looked like a nose. Even Yamato, a known Earth Style master was surprised at this. He can see the earth changing its form constantly and the roughened edges being smoothened out by the second.

"What kind of ninjutsu is that?" Yamato asked, interested to the technique that lay before his eyes. Light shone again as he stared, this time seeing a right eye being somehow magically carved on the earth. He turned again at Naruto to hear an explanation from the blond.

"I think it's safe to say to you since your Kakashi's right hand man. They're using Alchemy, a technique very different from ninjutsu. We're having Hinata analyze it as we speak." Naruto explained. After the mention of Hinata's name, they heard her shouting at Ed and Al.

"Edward-san, Alphonse-san! Please stop what you're doing!" she shouted, making her way towards them at the platform. The Elrics turned their heads at her with a confused look at their faces. The work they were doing was going smoothly then suddenly she shouts and tells them to stop. And what bothered them was the worry in her voice. So they complied. Hinata arrived beside them.

"Please don't perform anymore of your Alchemy at the moment. It's your chakra. It's about to run out." she informed them.

"Our chakra? That's the energy used for ninjutsu right?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes and both of you are running very low on it. If you empty your chakra reserves, you may die. Don't you feel tired or anything not normal when you perform Alchemy?" she asked concerned.

"Come to think of it brother, my head kind of starts to spin." Al said.

"Yeah you're right. I am starting to get a little dizzy too. This never happened before and we've only used Alchemy for three rounds of carving." Ed reasoned to himself, trying to figure what's going on.

"You were channeling chakra to the circles you've drawn and the carving of the mountainside is draining lots of it." explained Hinata.

"Do you mean we are using our own chakra instead of the redirecting tectonic energy of the earth for our Alchemy?" Ed asked in surprise. 'Maybe I didn't feel the difference because I only performed a little Alchemy yesterday. That white-guy must be the reason for this.' he mused to himself.

"I do not know what this tectonic energy is but I can positively tell you that chakra is what you are using for your Alchemy. And it's a very huge amount that you are spending to carve the sculpture." she stated with confidence.

"Equivalent exchange." Edward whispered to himself at the sudden realization. 'So it still does apply in this world.'

"Hinata what is it? What did you see?" Naruto asked as he arrived at the platform. Yamato followed behind him, curious as to what the commotion as all about.

"The Hokage's theory really was correct. They do use chakra to perform Alchemy and they're already running low from what they have performed. I advise that we let them rest already." she said expertly. After the Great Ninja War, she realized how important Medical Ninjutsu was and because of that, she specifically asked Sakura to teach her too so that she can also help save lives of other shinobis. "I'll see what I can do to stabilize their chakra flow with my Gentle Fists." This was one of the other benefits of the Byakugan. She can clearly see the chakra network of people, specifically their chakra points and with her Gentle Fists technique, she can use her chakra to influence the different chakra points of a person as to how they will circulate, how much chakra they will release or if they are to be closed. And this was very vital for the Elrics' state right now.

"Alright. See what you can do Hinata. I'll be going to Kakashi-sensei to inform him of this." And with that, the blond disappeared in a blink of an eye, hidden with the smoke that erupted from his body. Hinata turned her attention back to the Elrics after seeing Naruto vanish.

"Please Edward-san, Alphonse-san. Take a break first and sit down. Drink some of this water first." she offered them the small canteen she brought with her. "I'll try to see what I can do about your chakra network."

She activated her Byakugan and for the first time, the Elric brothers saw it. The veins in her eyes started to pop, filling her eyes with chakra to turn on the 'X-ray like' powers of the white eyes. Ed was shocked and honestly became quite scared at what he saw but he trusted her so he calmed down right away. 'What could she be doing? Can she see my chakra network using her eyes? Is that her ability?' he wondered to himself. He noticed that Hinata started to place two of her fingers at different points in his body and with each point, he felt some slight pressure like an air current passing through his skin. After tapping on about 12 different points on his body, his dizziness has started to fade away and he could feel himself getting reenergized.

"How do you feel?" Hinata asked him, her eyes now back to normal as she deactivated the Byakugan.

"Much better. The dizziness is gone and the exhaustion has lessened." he informed her. "What was it that you did?"

"It's not really in my position to say." she replied. The Gentle Fist technique that the Byakugan allows its owner to use was a clan secret and only a few other shinobis in the Hidden Leaf knows about how it worked. As future clan leader, she cannot just tell it to others, especially a stranger from another land or world, if she knew about it.

"That's okay. But thanks for what you did." Ed said.

"You're welcome. Now it's your turn Alphonse-san." The younger blond nodded and Hinata treated him too. When she finished, it was the same time Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I've already informed Kakashi-sensei about it… and so, how are you guys doing?" Naruto asked them.

"They're stable but I believe that they should not use their chakra anymore for today. I suggest that they undergo training first in controlling chakra so they can better allocate only the right amount of chakra to use everytime they perform Alchemy." she said with authority, being a skilled medical ninja after all.

"You hear that guys? No more Alchemy for today. But the bright side is I'll be starting to train you in chakra control starting tomorrow so you better rest and eat a lot because tomorrow will be a lot of work." the new Jounin team leader ordered them. He enjoyed being the one to give the orders. He waited for this opportunity for a long time. "And also, Kakashi-sensei asked me to squish in another member for the Team Naruto since it is protocol to have one Jounin leader and three squad members. Therefore Mihara Akemi, a 15 year old Genin will be joining us for training. She is skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu but she still needs a little polishing so I can train her in that field while you guys practice on your chakra. So do you have any questions?" Ed raised his right hand slightly.

"Where are we going to stay for tonight?" Ed asked.

"I guess that would have to be my place until your probation is lifted. But don't worry, I don't mind. I actually like it better than living alone. But Karin does spend some nights there with me so I'm not actually alone, hehe." he chuckled.

"Thank you Naruto. We promise you won't regret taking us as your students." Ed bowed to him, showing true gratitude for his help. It was not in Edward's nature to just bow to someone especially when that someone is your own age (and also because it will make him look shorter) but he knows that things could have been worse if it was not Naruto who found them first in the woods. Alphonse also bowed and thanked him which made Naruto quite uncomfortable from seeing these two people he knew for more than only a day bowing their heads to him.

"Yeah you're welcome but please stand up straight already. This is really quite awkward." the blond insisted and thankfully the Elrics complied.

'Tomorrow is going to be fun.' the blond shinobi said to himself as he thought about how he was going to test the skills of the blond Alchemists.

A/N: There goes Chapter 3, still about the foundation of the story. But it will be around Chapter 5 where the interesting plot will begin. I've already thought of the main plot but still in the process of expanding it. I want to prepare for this story and make sure to outline what will happen before I continue writing so I don't just write something irrelevant to the story.

P/S: I will be writing Chapter 13 of Together We Can so only after I write that will I start again with Chapter 4 of FMA X Naruto and Chapter 3 of Battle for Naruto.


	4. The First Mission

Chapter 4

The First Mission

"I will be assigning you your first mission. Here are the details." the Hokage said to team Naruto. It has been fourth months of training and the Elric brothers have proven that they can be sent out as shinobis of the Hidden Leaf Village. It's not so surprising because even before they had ninja training, both of them were already very skilled in taijutsu. That's the effect of having to train how to fight against a scary housewife who can kill a bear with her own two hands. Next factor was that they already have their own arsenal in which they can fight. Alchemy's very powerful and even the other ninjas who saw them perform it were amazed and wanted to learn it from them but the Hokage has forbidden the Elrics from teaching it to anyone without his permission. With Alchemy, there's no more need for affinity to the different chakra natures. You just have to manipulate the matter in front of you into something useful like making an earth wall or turning water into flammable hydrogen gas. It really is one hell of an ability.

Basically, Naruto just taught them how to control chakra so that they don't go all out every time Alchemy comes into play. He also taught them the basic ninjutsu all shinobi must know, like the clone, transformation, and substitution jutsus. They were also taught on how to use chakra to strengthen their physical attacks and to use it to cling to walls and heighten their jumps. Alphonse was trained to use a tantō, a short sword with a 12 inch blade, while Ed on the other hand didn't need any training in kenjutsu since he was already an expert in his own way, using a transmuted blade made from a metal bracelet he wears in his right arm. Since his right arm was not a prosthetic anymore, Ed thought about wearing the bracelet so he could make the weapon appear when he wants and also to conceal it more easily. And of course another skill that all shinobi must know, the shuriken jutsu. They had a rough time on that but still they managed to complete all of that in just four months and it really impressed Kakashi. It was now really the time to try out those skills.

"So to summarize, there have been reports of people disappearing around the east coast of the Land of Fire. The first report was dated about two years ago, but since the person who disappeared had no relatives, they didn't go bother searching for them. But 3 months after that, another one disappeared but the townspeople did not act on it. They were saying that they were most probably swallowed by the ocean since it was storming that night. So why is it now that they've asked for our help, you might ask. There are already a total of 20 people who went missing, all happened within the last 2 years but 8 of those happened just last week. They've decided that it is now time to take action and find out whatever or whoever is causing the disappearances." the Hokage said.

"What is the rank of this mission Kakashi-sensei?" the team leader, Naruto asked.

"This will be a B-rank mission." Kakashi replied.

"A B-rank? But is that a bit difficult for them? They've just barely managed to complete their basic ninja training and you're giving them a B-rank?" the blond Jounin couldn't believe.

"You do remember that when you were 12 Naruto, you were asking for an A-rank mission, and look at what you got, Zabuza and Haku, an A-rank mission indeed. So why don't you want higher ranked missions now? You don't believe that the Elrics can handle it?" Kakashi challenged.

"If it's Mihara I believe she can but the Elrics, they're from a different world and it's only been 4 months of training." Naruto tried to reason.

"I am the Hokage and I know that I can entrust this mission to them. Also, there are no other shinobi available except your team who can handle this. You'll leave at noon so all of you prepare. And also, if you think that the mission might turn into something that you wouldn't be able to handle on your own, just send me message and I'll send back-up. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Hokage." all of them replied in unison.

"Yes Edward, do you have any questions?" the Hokage asked when he saw Ed raise his hand.

"Not really. I just want to thank you Lord Hokage for trusting in our abilities within such sort of time. I promise we won't let you down."

"Don't mention it. You've two have already been a great help since you arrived in the Leaf Village and you really did well with carving my face on the Hokage Monument."

"Well we don't want to be freeloaders." Ed chuckled.

"Then if there're no more matters to discuss then you should go. And before I forget, I'll speak with you after you come back from this mission Edward. We have a lot to discuss about."

"Yes sir."

...

"Team, listen." Naruto called their attention. "This will be the first mission Edward and Alphonse will be assigned that requires them to go out of the village. And for you Mihara, this will be the first B-rank that you will be taking. Mihara, you will be partnered with Edward because you have more experience with ninja missions and I with Al. You brothers aren't allowed to partner together even though Kakashi told me you make a great team. This is the ninja world and ninjas are the ones that you will be facing, not other Alchemists. Make sure that you don't lose sight of your partner. We will still travel as a whole but if we need to investigate, it will be easier if you have a partner. Understood?"

"Yes." they all said with the exception of Mihara who would always add 'sensei'.

They departed from the Leaf and headed East towards the coast of the Land of Fire. The Elrics were very excited because at last they were able to leave the confines of the village and see more of this new world that they've travelled to.

…..

"Here it is. The waterfront town of Chougyo. This is where most of the disappearances happened but some did occur in nearby places. I'll go speak with the town leader to get a bird's eye view of the case. We should split up in groups and ask the villagers if they know anything about the disappearances. I'll give Alphonse a Shadow Clone to accompany him. Ed and Mihara will go together. We'll meet at lunch near that bell tower. Any questions?" said their team captain, Naruto.

"No sir." they replied.

"Then, scatter." the Jounin ordered.

Naruto went to the town's leader, Al and Naruto's clone around town while Ed and Mihara went for the docks. Most of the disappearances occurred near the water so it's the best place to look for witnesses. First they tried to speak with a fisherman and they got a response related to the case.

"Last two weeks I was walking at about 9 in the evening and then I saw them. There were about three men, dressed in hooded cloaks so I couldn't see who they were and it was dark because it's a new moon. I saw them take away someone, but I couldn't also recognize who that person was. I was scared to call for help because they might come after me especially because there were already so many who disappeared so I reported what I saw the moment they were gone. This was the few instances that there was a witness who saw the abduction. The others who've gone missing, they have no clue when and where they were taken. Then after three days, I heard that Aomon, a retired fisherman who lives far from town was reported to not have come home. One witness said that the last time they saw him was him leaving his house for a walk at around 8:30, during the night I saw the man being taken. So they believe that it was Aomon who was taken by those three cloaked men." the fisherman narrated.

"Do you know who the other witnesses to incidents like these are?" Ed asked the fisherman.

"There's only one I know. It's old man Takamura who lives down the shore. I'll take you to him if you want." the fisherman offered.

"We appreciate your help. So about this Aomon, can you give us any description about him? Maybe we can try and see if there's a pattern to who these guys are taking or if they're just random people." said Ed.

"He's about 40 years old and has brown hair. He has a scar on his lip if I remember correctly and one thing you'll immediately notice is that he's got no left arm. It was amputated due to a fishing accident and it also rendered him unable to do his job as a fisherman anymore." the fisherman described.

"I see. Would you show us to Mr. Takamura?" Ed requested.

"Sure kid, no problem. If you solve this case for us then be sure to come back and I'll give some of my best catches."

"Well, thank you for that."

...

"You want to hear about the person I saw who got abducted?" Takamura asked the two shinobis.

"Yes Mr. Takamura." Mihara nodded. "If we know more about those who have been taken, we believe we can use these data to find clues and patterns as to why they are being taken and possibly what goal those who are responsible have."

"Very well then. It was also during the night and I was fishing with my friend Tano. We had bad luck on that day since it was already near midnight and we still haven't caught anything. We went there about 3 in the afternoon so we've decided to call it since it has been 8 hours and head back home. We were about 500 meters from shore when we saw two people running across the water towards us. They were fast and before I realized, Tano was already gone from his fishing boat and I was hit in the back supposedly to knock me out. But I was still conscious and I saw them in the distance and Tano unconscious, hanging on the back of one of the abductors." he told them.

"Do you remember what direction they went to?" Mihara asked.

"I thought that they would head back to shore but they did just the opposite. They kept heading east, running across the water. They might have a boat waiting for them there."

"I see. You reported this right after you got back to shore?" Ed asked.

"Yes indeed. It was not the first of its kind of incidences so I went straight to the town leader to tell what happened. This happened about 5 days ago and since it has been a total of 8 people who've gone missing or seen taken, they've decided to call for help from the Leaf Village."

"They should have reported this long ago and they've waited until 20 people have been taken in the last two years. Why didn't they ask us sooner?" Ed asked.

"Our village is not as rich as the others and we can't afford to hire ninjas to conduct the investigations, or so the town leader says. If you ask me, I think he only hired you because he began to fear for his own life." Takamura said in distaste.

"So about Mr. Tano who was taken 5 days ago, how can you describe him? Is there any unique features that he have so that we can identify him immediately?" Mihara questioned.

"Tano seems like an average fisherman to me. He's 45 years old though he doesn't have a wife or kids, well-built, about 5'10, and has black hair which is shoulder length. Has a thick mustache and sideburns. And if you can see, his left eyes blind so you can't miss it and its white color. Other than that, I can't think of any other features to describe him. If you want I can show you a picture of him." Takamura offered. "Just wait for me and I'll get it."

Takamura went to his room and Ed took this opportunity to ask Mihara what she can infer from the stories they heard.

"Hmm. So far from the two stories we've heard, both cases happened during the night and there is only one witness for each abduction. For Mr. Tano's case, I find it curious that they only took him and they were careless as to not make sure Mr. Takamura was really unconscious. And since Mr. Takamura said that he saw them crossing over the water, it's likely that these guys are also shinobis, but whether or not they're hired or rogue is still unclear."

"You're right." Ed agreed. "These people they've taken have no special abilities. They're only ordinary villagers but I believe that there is something common to both."

"What is it Ed-san?"

"Aomon has no left arm and Tano has a blind eye. They both lost something and I believe that if we ask around about the others who were taken, they might have also lost something too."

"Do you believe that? It might be coincidence since we've only asked about two people."

"Yes it might be coincidence but seeing as I don't have a left leg too, it's something I notice immediately." Ed said, patting on his left automail leg.

"Here it is." Takamura announced as he showed up again the living room. Edward took the photo.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Takamura. We'll do our best to look in to this matter and find your friend Mr. Tano." Ed assured.

"Well, good luck to you. I do hope you find out who these bastards who took him are. They need to pay for what they did."

"We should go to the tower and meet up with Naruto-sensei. We already have gathered two vital information and it's almost lunch." Mihara suggested.

"Yeah we probably should." Ed agreed. They said their goodbyes to Mr. Takamura and went their way.

...

"Well you two finished up early." Naruto remarked, just arriving at the tower with Al.

"We started gathering information around the docks and we've managed to learn about two of the abductions." Ed informed his team leader.

"That's good. I've already talked with the town leader and gotten the reports of the missing people and those known to have been taken. So what about you, did you get any leads as to where we should investigate next?" Naruto asked Ed.

"I believe that if we take a look at the reports you've managed to get, we might be able to see a pattern. Two of those abducted who had witnesses have lost something in their body. If the others also have the same characteristics, then we can think of the possible reasons as to why they were taken." Ed pointed out.

"Here. You can take a look at them and find out what you can. I've never really been good at these kinds of stuff." Naruto admitted. Edward took the reports and took a look at the first one in front.

"This one is reported to have a paralyzed right lower leg. See, there is a pattern and it involves having disabilities." Ed pointed out.

"But why would they take those who have disabilities? Most abductions that happen are for the purpose of performing human experiments, like the one Orochimaru did. But he searched and took those who have Kekkei Genkai, individuals who have a unique ability, not with disabilities. This doesn't really make sense."

"Human experiments?" Al asked. Both Ed and Al's eyes widened upon hearing this. They've dealt with this before and now they have to deal with it again.

"So even here there are also people who do these sick things." Ed muttered with distaste. 'Just like what happened to Nina and Alexander.'

"Ninjutsu is not only used for fighting. It can also be used in the medical field but there are people who exploit this power to try and discover many things that can be done to humans like enhancements and other things. Many have died in the hands of those like Orochimaru and if this is something like that, then the faster we have to act if we want to save them." Naruto explained. "But for now let's have our lunch."

...

"Brother? Are you still awake?" Al asked. It was about 10 o'clock in the evening. They rented an inn in town and Naruto said that they need to sleep early because they are to depart the next day for the next location they will investigate. They've already studied the reports on the disappearances and already found a solid lead.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." Ed muttered. He was lying on the bed with his arms on his head and one knee bent.

"Are you thinking about those who've been taken?"

"Yeah. We promised ourselves that we'll do whatever we can to prevent the tragedy that happened to Nina and Alexander from happening again and this one is almost the same. We do not know if it's true yet but from all the reports we've gathered, I couldn't help but believe it is what they are doing." Ed replied.

"You know, I'm starting to think there is a reason why we opened that portal and why that white person sent us here." Al said.

"And you think this mission is the reason?" Ed asked, turning his head to face Alphonse.

"Somehow."

"Heh." Ed chuckled. "No matter what world we are in, people still seek out things to gain power. Alchemy and Ninjutsu, different yet the same. Even now I still wonder why they exist."

"It seems that losing Alchemy can make one think that way."

"It does. Losing Alchemy made me realize that we can live without it. Live like the simple people we are." Ed admitted.

"But now that you've gained it back, it makes you think again why it was returned."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we can still go back to Amestris?"

"I don't really know Al. When we went through that portal, I was prepared to go wherever it will lead to, even though there is no assurance of returning. But if there is a way to get back, then I'll be eager."

"They are going to get worried you know. We both disappeared without trace and they will keep wondering where and how we are."

"We can't do anything about that now. What we should focus on thinking about is the mission."

"But you should rest now brother. You'll need it." Al advised.

"Fine. I'll think about it in my dreams." Ed mumbled.

"Good night."

"Good night too."

...

Next morning came and they went straight for the docks. They were not there to investigate but rather rent a boat. From the reports, they found out that not only people with disabilities were captured, but also other witnesses reported that those who took them went eastward. Not only that, the surrounding areas have been searched before and they found no hideouts that the townspeople could have been taken to. And this resulted into one location they haven't checked yet. The Land of Whirlpools.

"You really want me to take you to the Land of Whirlpools?" asked the driver of the boat they rented. It was not a small boat. This boat they rented was used for fishing large fishes and was operated by at least 5 men. Since they were also on their way to fish on the deep waters, Naruto has asked them if they could take them to the Land of Whirlpools because it was the group of islands in the direction the fishermen are headed to, if they went farther.

"Yes sir. We're shinobi that your town has sent for to investigate the disappearances and abductions of the townspeople. From our investigation, we've found that the most likely place where they were taken to is the Land of Whirlpools." Naruto explained.

"But that place is just full of ruins. No one lives there. And not to mention the giant whirlpools surrounding the islands. There are so many of them that it would be next to impossible to find a way through without getting caught."

"And that is why it is the perfect hideout for those who don't want to be found."

"It does sound like a hideout to me but I can only take you near the islands. Obviously I don't want to go anywhere near those whirlpools surrounding the islands. I will take you as near as it is safe and then you'll have to figure it out own your own how to get to the islands."

"I understand. Don't worry about that because I already have a plan." Naruto assured him.

"And what is that?" the driver raised an eyebrow.

"We are shinobi remember? It's no big deal." the Jounin reminded.

"But how are you going to do it Naruto-sensei?" asked Mihara. "He said that there are large whirlpools and even as ninjas it would be impossible to walk over them. The current will be too strong that even those who mastered chakra control will not be able to stay above water."

"Don't worry Mihara-chan. We'll just have to use this." Naruto said bringing up a three-pronged kunai with markings on the handle.

"A kunai?" All three of his students said simultaneously.

"Yup." Naruto grinned.

A/N: After two months and I only managed to spew this out. Sorry really, but school was hectic especially since February and March are the last two months of school and we had our Seminar and Clinical training subjects in PT. And I wrote 1 chapter of Together We Can and 2 chapters for Battle for Naruto that's why this came late. Anyway as compared to the other two fics, this one is where I know where to lead the story because I've already thought about the outline and what will happen. It just needs to be written. Though there are more readers of the other two fics that's why I'm more motivated to write them first before this one. If I gain more views and reviews, maybe I'll focus on this. It depends.

And if anyone is wondering why there are no 'small' jokes on Edward, it's because he's already eighteen and he had grown taller since his fight with Father where he was only fifteen.


End file.
